Sequel to new babies
by PrettyinPinkNikki21
Summary: i can't figure out how to add chapter 2 so i'm just gonna make it indiviual stories


I gave birth today to two beautiful twin baby girls.

Aurora Marie and Isabella Catherine. They are identical right down to the moles on their left shoulders. They are my twin miracles, these girls without knowing it saved my life but there is one minor catch. They are

My partner's kids

I should probably go explain who I am. My name is Olivia Benson and I'm a detective with the special victims unit of New York City, we specialize in crimes against children, the elderly and victims of various brutalization. We've seen women who have been raped so badly that they've needed facial reconstructive surgery or kids that have had beaten almost to death, it's a terrible job but someone has to do it and that someone is us.

By Us I mean, Munch, Fin Chester myself and Elliot and sometimes Casey, but she's not a detective she's an Assistant District Attorney.

Let me tell you about the guys

Munch is a conspiracy nut, he'll debate you to the hills until you finally yell "Enough"

Fin is gangster, he's quick to get in your face but when it comes to his favorite girl, (me) he's a softie,

And well as for Lake, he seems to be a good detective but he's a total mystery.

Elliot, is well Elliot that strong smart with those piercing eyes and a body that makes a

A girl want to do naughty things … those naughty things are what got me pregnant but more on that later hehe

These men are my family, even more than my own family, we spend so much time together, we have one common mission and that's to bring those who hurt and brutalize others to justice

Before I go into the gory ewwy disgusting details surrounding the birth of my babies, Let's go back …almost 9 whole months…

The day started out just like any day, we caught a case where a young girl was sexually assaulted by her professor. Elliot had gone out to D'agustino's for a couple sandwiches when this girl came in, she was around 5'6 with bright red hair.

"Excuse me" she whispered softly.. she scared the hell out of me

"Ooh! Can I Help you?" I said rising from my desk

"Yes, they told me I could report a sexual assault here," She said starting to cry

"Okay before we start taking your statement, why don't you tell me your name?" I said handing her a tissue

"Oh right, my name is Eleni Klum" She said blowing her nose

I lead Eleni to one of the interrogation rooms, grabbing a water and tissue box on my way in.

"Have a seat," I pointed to the chair

"How does this work?" Eleni asked sitting down

"Well first we're going to take your statement then head over to the hospital for an exam and we'll come over to your apartment, change your locks and hopefully catch this guy" I carefully explained

Eleni nodded then froze up

"What's wrong?" I said," Are you okay?"

"Who's that?" she pointed behind me

"Sorry, my name is Elliot Stabler, I'm detective Benson's Partner" Elliot said

I hadn't heard him come.. I must have been having an off day

"Oh" Eleni nodded

"Okay Eleni, we're going to record now" I said pressing the record button on the tape recorder," Now Please state your full name and address"

Eleni took a deep breathe and began" My name is Eleni Anne Klum, I live 123rd and west avenue, New York City, my birthdate is 9/23/83"

"Okay, Eleni please tell Detective Benson and myself about your attack," Elliot

Again Eleni took a deep breathe and with tears streaming down her face," I'm a student at Hudson university, in the history department and I had a large project due. My history professor's name is Jonah Hill had asked each student to come in individually to discuss the progress, during our class time we'd each picked a time and I picked Monday at 7:30pm because my last class gets out at 7:20 and I would only have to walk across the quad and up the stairs, when I reached Professor's Hill's office I noticed the door was closed and the lights were, figuring he had forgotten but when I knocked on his door, I heard he call come in, so I turned the knob and walked in, I was a little curious as to why he was sitting in the dark but I didn't think about It so I walk in and he says on your way in turn on the lights so I do and then I sit down on the couch across from him and begin to discuss my project when he suddenly stands up and sits down beside me, I was pulling out my notes and didn't really notice until I felt his breathe on the back of my neck, I knew I should have immediately gotten up and left but I didn't just give any though to it. When suddenly he takes the folder out of my hand, says he'll make sure I'll get an A on this project and any other assignments if I make it worth his while, I became horrified and started to leave when he pushes me down and starts kissing my neck, I beg him to let me up, swearing I'll never tell anyone about this when he starts to claw at my panties, at this point I'm begging him to stop when he puts his hand over my mouth and rips my shirt, I'm struggling and screaming but no one hears me, he pushes into me deeper and deeper until I feel that I'm splitting in two when he suddenly stops , stands up and walks out like nothing is wrong. I feel so dirty and ashamed" Eleni finishes her statement and sobs.

"Okay" I said after a few minutes," That was great"

This job never gets any easier.


End file.
